Tomoyo's Secret
by Kawaii Wolf
Summary: Sakura and Li still have not admitted their love for each other. Li has gone back to Hong Kong years ago. Sakura is still waiting for him to return as he has promised her. But the only problem is that Tomoyo is secretly in love Li! CHAP 7 IS UP!
1. An Old Friend Returns

Chapter 1: An old friend returns...   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors, Clamp Does, so please don't sue me. Because   
  
im not rich, I only have about 5 dollars! -_- (HEY!)   
  
  
  
ARGH!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to be late!" Sakura yelled. Sakura is a beautiful, nice and   
  
talented 16 year old girl who goes to Tomedea ( I forget how to spell it ! hehehe   
  
sorry -_-) High School.   
  
" Sakura breakfast is ready!!!! " shouted Aiden, Sakura's dad.  
  
"Coming dad! " she yelled back. She quickly ran down the stairs and ate her   
  
breakfast.   
  
"Hey where did the monster come from!?" Tori said referring to Sakura. Tori had   
  
nearly finished college.   
  
"I guess you were talking to me!?!?! " Sakura replied angrily, then kicked tori's   
  
foot.   
  
"AW!!! That really hurt! " Tori yelled back,   
  
"That's what you get for talking to me like that! HAHAHA " Sakura said. "Well best   
  
be off I have to meet Madison at the school at ARGH it's 8:20 I have to meet her   
  
at 8:30 im going to be extra late!" Sakura yelled, "Bye!" She said and got her bag   
  
and skates and zoomed off. Then the family sighed.   
  
When Sakura got to school, she saw Madison standing at the front of the school,   
  
and then she looked over and saw Sakura skating towards her.   
  
"Hey Sakura you did better than yesterday this time only 5 minutes late!" Madison   
  
said.   
  
"Gee Madison just rub it in why don't you!" Sakura shouted. A couple of seconds   
  
after they both laughed!   
  
"Come on Sakura we are going to be late for class!" Madison said and they both   
  
ran of. They just made it in time, well at lest just before the teacher arrived!   
  
"Ok students we have a new transfer student from Hong Kong, her name is Meilin,   
  
and I believe she has been here before in Primary School?" the teacher asked.   
  
Then seconds later every-one said, "YES!" Most people were happy that she was   
  
back. Sakura and Madison quickly ran over to her as most people did.   
  
"MEILIN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR BACK!!!" Madison and Sakura shouted together!   
  
Once Meilin heard them she quickly ran over to them.   
  
"OMIGOD is that you Madison and Sakura!?!!?!??!!?!??!?!?? " Meilin yelled.   
  
"Yeah! " they both said in unison. When school finished for the day they all went   
  
to Madison's house to party! Then Sakura called her dad and asked if she could   
  
sleep over at Madison's, the same with Meilin except she told her maid that she is   
  
sleeping over at Madison's house! They stayed up and watched movies and talked   
  
what Meilin did in Hong Kong and what Sakura and Madison where doing before   
  
Meilin arrived in Japan. The last question was   
  
"So Meilin how is Li? " Sakura asked. Then Meilin answered   
  
"He is fine, oh yeah nearly forgot Li is coming to Japan in two weeks! " Meilin said   
  
happily!  
  
^_^ Authors Notes: OOOOOh... I wonder if Li moved on. Oh wait I'm the author so   
  
I can make it what I want! (hahahahahaha!! ) ^_^ heheeheh .... any way I could   
  
be evil or I could be nice. No wait if I be evil then we will have 2 sad   
  
people(Sakura and Madison) owe this sucks. -_- It's soooooo hard being a author!!   
  
Decision decisions!!!!! Stay Tuned for the next chapter!   
  
Chapter 2:The fun begins 


	2. Laughter!

Chapter 2: The fun begins  
  
  
  
Next morning in China...  
  
(The Li's Mansion)  
  
Syaoran was in his special garden sitting in his Cherry Blossom Tree thinking. He   
  
couldn't help but think about Sakura. = What if she has moved on = He thought to   
  
himself. = What if…   
  
"…XIOALANG" Yelan yelled to his son.   
  
"HAI MOTHER?!" Syaoran yelled back to his mother.   
  
"Phone!" she said,   
  
"Aragato!!!" he thanked for calling him. = Wonder who it is??? = He thought. When   
  
he got to the phone picked it up. " Hel…" he was cut of. " SYAORAN!!!" someone…   
  
screamed on the other end. "Err... hi Meilin" he said with a HUGE sweat drop on   
  
the top of his head!  
  
" Hi, well I just called to tell you that I told Sakura…" his heart bounded when he   
  
heard her name!   
  
"… And Tomoyo that you are coming to Japan!" She said happily.   
  
"WHAT?!?!" he yelled at his cousin!   
  
"I…told…them…that…you…are…coming…to…Japan." Meilin said calmly.  
  
"I thought I told you to keep it a secret!!!!" Syaoran shouted very angrily.   
  
"Er…Sorry I forgot." Meilin said sadly because she let down the only man she used   
  
to love. Syaoran started to feel sorry for her, because she didn't mean to she was   
  
just so excited for him to come.  
  
"…Oh…It's all right, but just don't tell them exactly when im coming ok??" he said  
  
"Yeah, ok." She answered.  
  
"Well I better go and get ready for school. Cya!" she said  
  
"Bye." He said back.  
  
He went and started train.  
  
In Japan  
  
(After the phone call)  
  
Tomoyo was getting ready for school, while Sakura was thinking as well as getting   
  
ready for school. =What if he has moved on??= She thought =What he doesn't   
  
even like me?? = As she was thinking Tomoyo and Meilin were talking.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!!"  
  
"Yeah Meilin?"  
  
"Who are you going with to our school's dance night?"  
  
"No one yet, who are you going with?"  
  
"Well this guy called Alex asked me so I think I will go with him!"  
  
"Cool, well we better start walking to school know, k?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ok." Meilin answered.  
  
"Come on Sakura lets go or we are going to be late!" Tomoyo shouted to get   
  
Sakura's attention. (note: Sakura was stuck in her deep thoughts of Syaoran!   
  
(Hehehe…)   
  
"K, im coming!" Sakura FINALLY answered!  
  
To be continued…  
  
^_^ Authors note: Well that was a pretty boring chapter, but at least it told   
  
you that Meilin was silly to forget and tell them but a least she didn't tell   
  
them exactly why Syaoran is coming!  
  
Well PLZ R+R to tell me what you think sooo far! (Heheh) Thanks for   
  
reading! ? 


	3. New People From The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors, Clamp Does, so please don't sue me. Because im not rich! If I did own CCS I would make Tomoyo and Eriol together! (  
  
One Week Later (In Japan) It was 7:00 in the morning, Sakura was STILL (M/N: LOL I made that a big STILL! lol.well any way back onto the story! () sleeping as usual. She was having a dream about Syaoran because she was so exited about him finally returning! Well. from what Meiling had said. Kero woke up like 15 minutes later. "ARR!! SAKURA GE READY TO GO, QUICK OR YOU'LL BE VERY LATE!" Kero screamed in her ear. "ARGH! Kero stop scaring me like that!" she said when she woke up from his screaming. Than she quickly got herself ready, ran down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast her dad had made her, got her skates on and said "Bye dad! Seeya BAKA!" Than she skated off while laughing about what she said to her brother Touya.  
  
While Sakura was on her way to high school, her eye was caught by a shadow of a person, standing up by a cherry blossom tree. She was so curious because the man looked very familiar, so she finally got the courage to go and see whom that man was. She went up to the tree and the figure turned around.. "Syaoran!?!?!?" Sakura said surprisingly. The man answered "Sakura is that you? ¿" "Yeah! OMG I can't believe its you!" she said not believing her eyes! It seemed like they were hugging for hours. "Well, which school are you going to?" Sakura said in a worried voice, because she desired for him to go to her school. "Same as you! ^_^" He said happily. "Cool!!! Well be better get going or we will be late!" Sakura said in a hushed voice, "Since when did you start worrying about being late?" Syaoran said teasing. "Since now!" Sakura said poking him for what he said. They laughed the whole walk to school.  
  
When they arrived Sakura saw Tomoyo, but she didn't see her. "Hey, Syaoran.we will surprise Tomoyo" Sakura said evilly. "Sure, but you look very scary, with that evil smirk," he said looking frightened about how much Sakura had change since the last time he saw and talked to her. =God, she has gotten so much prettier since I last saw her.and changed a lot= he thought =I'm so happy I was able to get away from Hong Kong to come and see her. I hope Tomoyo has got her singing award that she wished.she very nice. But I don't know how I could like her in the way I like Sakura. I like her very much as a really good friend! = Still thinking, when Sakura stopped him, and brought him back to reality to scare Tomoyo! Sakura walked out without Syaoran who was hiding behind the bush. "You took long enough!" Tomoyo joked even though it was true. (M/A: Oh that's evil! HAHAHAH.any way.) Well I brought some-one with me." Sakura said snickering. Just after she said the Sakura gave him a wink signally to jump out and scare Tomoyo! "TOMOYO!!" He yelled not too loud for every one to hear. ( Than they all laughed (M/A: "All" meaning Chiharu, Rika, Meiling, Nikki and Yamasaki!) , Cause Tomoyo jumped back but wasn't hurt!  
  
In the first break at Tomeda High, when Sakura and Syaoran were alone, Syaoran said "So, um Meiling told me about the school's dance night" he was very nervous ".Umm well do you want too come with me?" He said blushing like mad. "Sure!" Sakura answered, slightly blushing, but trying to keep it that's he couldn't see.  
  
After school Syaoran and Meiling had to go the opposite from were Sakura and Tomoyo were going. Because Meiling wanted to buy some new clothes for her and Syaoran. He didn't really want to come, but as we all know Meiling, she forced him to come with her. Sakura and Tomoyo went the other to go home. "Tomoyo! Syaoran asked me to go to the school dance with him!!' Sakura said excitedly. When Tomoyo heard that she felt a sudden rush of weakness running though her vain of jealousy. "Ohh.." She said sadly, "That's great." Trying to make it as happy as she could in that point of time. "Who are you going with?" Sakura asked "Oh, Dean. He is really nice, I nearly could say I have a crush on him." Tomoyo said, with the end part she started to blush. All the way to their turn to go different way they were talking about how good the dance will be. "Well this is my turn. Ill Seeya tomorrow Sakura!" Said Tomoyo, "Oh yeah. Nearly missed. Bye!" Sakura said as they parted.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Authors Note ^_~: Well that was a fun chap to write! I hope you like it! Sorry for updating late. I had a writer's block! Next chap is going to be short and not very interesting. Well any way Seeya guys! Thanks for the reviews! *~*Manie*~* 


	4. … Day Before The Dance

Ohayo!!! Sorry for the delay, I had a writer's block! ! AGARATO for all the reviews! *^_^* Anyway on to the story! ( *Manie*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs so don't sue PLEASE!  
  
Tomoyo's Secret  
  
Chapter 4. Day Before The Dance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 Day Before The Dance ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo was so busy making herself and Sakura a dress for the dance!  
  
*Ring Ring* "Hello?" Tomoyo answered the phone. "Hi Tomoyo-chan, it's Sakura! Umm just before I go to school I just wanted to see how you were feeling, from your cold and all?" Sakura said. "Oh im fine, my cold is going away thank god, but I must say it is a pretty good excuse to finish of these dresses," she said happily. "Hahahaha" Sakura laugh though the phone, "Yeah it is but I still want you to be ok. Well I better go or else ill be later then I've ever been before!" Sakura said quickely. "Oh yeah you will, oh my goodness your 30 minutes late Sakura!!! Bye, go quick!" Tomoyo said lovingly to her best friend. *Click* They both hung up. "Finally I've finished one dress, Sakura's," she said in relief, to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura run really fast into class. "Sorry I'm late!" she said as she quickly ran to her seat in front of Syaoran. "Late? Yes its very late Sakura! Any way, we will be having an exchange student from England coming to the school in a week." The teacher said. Then the whole class started whispering about what they think the student will be like or a girl or boy. "I wonder what the student will turn out to be like?" someone said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Dance Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura, use the Create Card to decorate the hall, remember this is punishment from the teacher for all of us being late in the past week, and we got to make it good." Rika said. "Of course good idea!" Sakura said happily, as Meiling and Syaoran sighed "Well duh!" they both said in unison. "Hey! Any way! CREATE CARD! CHANGE THIS HALL INTO THE MOST BEAUTIFULL DANE HALL EVER! CREATE!" she yelled as The Create change the hall. The Create Card made the hall beautiful! It had shimmering roses gleaming in the sun on the black walls, a very big banner saying 'Tomedea High Dance.' There was drinks set up neatly and food too, a DJ song player area, red and black soft lounges and long, beautiful, shining carpet. "You did very well Create!" Sakura thanked her card. "It's beautiful, very red, it knows your favorite colour!" Syaoran said friendly to her. Sakura blushed, hoping know one saw. "WOW!" students remarked as they entered to see how they were going, and help them. "You did very well Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling and Rika!" Their teacher said shocked at the beautiful site in front of him. They all smirked evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomoyo's House (Mansion, -_- again)~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
When Sakura and Meiling got to her house they knocked on the door. It was opened by one Tomoyo's maid, "Hello, how may I help you young ladies?" she said greeting them. "May we please see Tomoyo?!?" Meiling stated, hesitating because the dance would start in 3 hours!!! (A/N: Hey! Girls like them take their time! @_@) "Sure," she said letting them in. Quickly they ran to Tomoyo's bedroom.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
**.^_^ Authors Note: Like that chap? Please R+R! Thanks! *~*Manie*~*.** 


	5. Thanks Authors Notez

Sorry every one im currently having a writers block! Sorry. Ill try and update soon! I would like to thank.  
  
Butterfly Star  
  
Kristen Neepin (cardcaptors2003@hotmail.com)   
  
The Card Witch  
  
AngelicPerson  
  
Mariex  
  
For reviewing my story so far! I hope you like it so far! Ill try and put the next chappie up soon!  
  
*~*Kawaii Wolf*~* 


	6. Run, run, run!

Ohayo!!! Sorry for the delay, I had a writer's block! Sorry, plus I've been busy with our classes HUGE project! It's due in 3 days! In screwed! AGARATO for all the reviews! *^_^* Anyway on to the story! *Manie*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs so don't sue PLEASE!  
  
Tomoyo's Secret  
  
Chapter 6. Run, run run.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomoyo's Bedroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They ran in. "Tomoyo have you done the dresses yet?" Sakura stated as she slammed open Tomoyo's bedroom door. "Yeah finally," she said in relief. "Ok, well we better start to get ready, since we only got 3 hours left!" Meiling stated. They nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At 5:50p.m. (Dance starts at 6p.m) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Lets go, it takes about 5 minutes to get there. And we don't want to be late!" Tomoyo said as they rushed out, and hopped into the limo. On the way there they chatted about how much the new student would miss out on, and how much fun their night tonight would be!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me miss where here," the driver said politely. Tomoyo nodded great fully as they got out of the car. "Oh my god tonight will be so fun!" Sakura said happily. =I wonder what Syaoran is wearing? = Sakura thought, and then quickly blushed, trying to hide it from the two. As they walked through the hall Sakura and Meiling went looking for their dates. "We will see you around, k Tomoyo?" Meiling said as she waited for an answer before going. "Sure!" She replied happily, because she saw Syaoran coming her way. But, he stopped at Sakura and took his hand for a dance. Tomoyo's blush faded instantly, and sighed sadly. Tomoyo decided to wait for her date, rather that looking for him. Minutes later Ken (A/N: That's Tomoyo date!) greeted her. "Why, Tomoyo you look stunning tonight." He complimented. "Thanks." She said. "Care to dance?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
As the night went on Tomoyo was staying with Ken and his friends, like, the whole time. They were gossiping and making jokes. "Im going to go to the bathroom," Tomoyo said to Ken. "Ok," he said back to her. She left to go. (A/N: No it's not what you think, she's just freshing up!) On her way she went past a lovely courtyard. She heard voices, they sounded familiar so she looked at the people. She hid behind a post. It was Sakura and Syaoran. She watched intently. "Umm. I-I g-got something, t-to tell you, S-Sakura," he stumbled. Sakura looked at him confused. "I-Im. in love with you!" Tomoyo gasped, luckily they didn't here, but she didn't care. She felt like some one had just stabbed her straight in the heart, were it most hurt. "I- I, me too!" Sakura said, answering him. Syaoran pulled her in close and kissed her. Tomoyo's heart sank more painfully than the 'Titanic'. =Why me? = She screamed in her head. Sobbing softly, with tears running fast down her face. She ran, ran, ran. She was running out of the dreadful place, avoiding all people. She felt as though she was running away from the pain, for hours. Until she suddenly bumped into someone. She fell into the person's chest, as she was too weak to move. She finally looked up seeing a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes looking happily at her. His smile faded seeing her crying, with tears pouring down her face. "Sorry" he said, "What's a beautiful girl like you, doing crying?" he asked, in a very worried tone. "It's.it's nothing." She stammered. Blushing. But before he could say any more, she looked up into his, blue, beautiful, worried eyes to remember then, and ran. Run, run, run.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
**.^_^ Authors Note: So, like that chappie? I thought it was the best chapter ive done so far! Dances around happily* lol. I hope you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews so far! PLEASE R+R! Thanks!  
  
*~*Kawaii Wolf*~* 


	7. All Cried Out

**Tomoyo's Secret**  
  
Pairing:  
  
_Eriol & Tomoyo_

_Sakura & Syaoran!_  
  
-------

**NEWS  
**  
**Kawaii Wolf:** YO! Ive finally updated this fic!  
  
**Kero-Chan:** FINALLY  
  
**Kawaii Wolf:** -coughs- Your fault too!  
  
**Kero-Chan:** This story is not as good as the other because its Kawaii's first attempt  
  
**Kawaii Wolf:** Yes, tru tru. So don't diss  
  
**Kero-Chan:** Now onto the story!!  
  
---------  
  
**Kawaii's Key**

---- Scene change

"Words": Some one talking

=Words=: Some one thinking

------- 

Chapter: All cried out  
  
Ohayo!!! Sorry for the HUGE delay, I was soooo busy! Anyway on to the story! Kawaii!

-----

**::One day after the dance::**  
  
_-Tomoyo's Houses-_

Tomoyo locked herself in her room for the next whole day. She was lying on her bed, stilling crying, while the scene of Sakura and Syaoran kissing played over and over again in her head. God, she was crying so much her eyes were on the verge of having no tears.

"Why do I have to love him?" She asked herself. =God, I don't know!!= She screamed in her mind. KNOCK KNOCK

Who...is....it?" She managed to choke out.

"Tomoyo, darling its your mother of course. I just came back from my trip, and the maids said you haven't been out of your room since the dance night. Are you alright?" Tomoyo's mum asked.

"I...I...was sick. But I'm ok now," she said

"Well if your sure your ok, than I shall go get ready for my next trip. Its from tommorow morning for two weeks. Ok, well come down for dinner because I want see you before I leave" She said to her daughter.

"..Ok.." Tomoyo spat out as she heard her mum walk away. Tomoyo quickly went in the bathroom to take a shower, so it wouldn't look as though she had been crying.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Once Tomoyo, got dressed, she sat on her bed.

=I have about an hour till dinner, what shall I do....don't cry Tomoyo!= She told herself. She was looking around when something caught her eye. 'Tomoyo's 7th Birthday!' it read. It was one of her video tapes of her birthday, 7th birthday to be precise. Tomoyo decided to put it on. It started....  
  
**- Start of FILM -**  
  
Tomoyo was turning 7 today, she was sitting on a rock near a wonderful pond.

"Tomoyo" Someone called. She looked around to see her best friend, Sakura Kinomoto.

"Tomoyo, you must follow me ive got something to show you!" Sakura was saying happily to her best friend.

"Ummm...." She replied, looking down at her sewing. She was attempting to make herself a jumper.

"....Why?" She finally said.

"I can't tell you."

=Yeah, exactly like you can't even tell me 'Happy Birthday Tomoyo' or 'Have a good birthday'. You just say nothing. Thanks Sakura, really.= She thought. Sakura couldn't wait anymore so she grabbed Tomoyo's hand in what seemed, and definitely felt like a death grip. Sakura pulled Tomoyo along through the garden until they reached the back door of Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo knew that this door lead to a big hall, a room which was her mothers study. She never went in there.

"Sakura I really think we shouldn't go in there," Little Tomoyo said.

"Yes we should"

"But my mum will be working, and I don't want to disturb her." She retored. on Tomoyo!" And with that Sakura pulled her along and into the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tones of people screamed and yelled for her. Tomoyo looked so shocked, she almost fainted. She looked at Sakura who was standing besides her proudly, and said.

"Ohh My Gosh!! Sakura you did this for me?" She said loudly over all the noise.

"Well, Of course I would do anything for my best friend. But you mum helped out heaps aswell!" She said, looking at Tomoyo who was about to cry. Tomoyo ran off trying to find her mother. Then she bumped into someone, she looked up and saw her mum.

"So it was true, you actually came to celebrate my birthday!" She told her mum happily, and her mother kissed her forehead.

"This is the first time you've ever remembered my birthday mother!" She once again said to her mother. Than her mother told the people to turn of the camera, and that's where it ended.  
  
**- End of FILM -**  
  
Tomoyo stopped it. Than dropped the remote. =That's right, that was the only time mum has remember my birthday, and came to celebrate it with me..= She thought, tears swelling up in her eyes. She lied down in her bed and buried her face in the pillow and cried.... Cried Out.

-----

**A/N: OME IN SO SORRY FOR THE LATE POSTING AND VERY SHORT CHAP!!!! But....I hope you did like it, maybe a bit.......Sorry. Please R/R!!**


End file.
